Nobody's Goddess
by rlwanggames
Summary: Helen thinks she is propaired to go on the Argo, but a sudden change of plans pulls her into the battle zone where a new Great Prophecy is constructed. Could it also be possible that her least favorite goddess, becomes her every dieing ideal! Unfinished!
1. Prologue: Past

**Prologue**

_Holding hands as the sunsets_

_Stay with me till the dawn_

_Let's make tonight last forever_

_Let the music play on._

_Oh woah oh woah oh woah oh woah [x2]_

_Under the Latin moon,_

_I'll be dancing all night with you_

_Beneath the blanket of shining stars,_

_I'll spend forever in your arms_

_[x2]_

_Let's take a walk by the ocean,_

_Bare-feet on the shore_

_Cause I've been waiting for so long,_

_And I can't wait anymore_

_Oh woah oh woah oh woah oh woah [x2]_

_Under the Latin moon,_

_I'll be dancing all night with you_

_Beneath the blanket of shining stars,_

_I'll spend forever in your arms_

_[x2]_

_Under the Latin moon,_

_I'll be dancing all night with you_

_Beneath the blanket of shining stars,_

_I'll spend forever in your arms_

_Oh woah oh woah oh woah oh woah [x4]_

* * *

><p>It was the dawn of the next century; my brother woke me by gently tracing the impressions of my ragged faced. His golden touch never failed to enlighten and control me. I opened my eyes slowly to admire his perfection. Dawn had always been my most excruciating time of day. But knowing it was his most rapturous, I obediently followed him. He lead me off in a harshly, scenic pull, eager to call forth morning and begin the celebrations. Even in my prostrate state, I wished to spend this time vivacious with him. This was the only time I really had to spend with him.<p>

I glared aberranting at his golden chariot, as if trying to remember its exact shape. It was an open conveyance; golden wings were tucked neatly under two large wheels. The front of the chariot held a golden lion sitting in the sun. I slowly stood up and walked over to Aethon, the third horse to the right. He was a white horse with a beautiful fire like mane and tail. He was the only one of my brother's horses that came close to adoring me. Aeo on his left was an impudent horse; that looked almost as though he was made of gold. Phlegonon on his right; was pure white with a golden mane and tail. She bashfully ignored my every gesture and impeccably laughed at my every word. Pyrois sat proudly at the very left, he looked almost identical Aethon, but was more rudimental then Aeo. I sat next to Aethon and gently ran my fingers though his hair. He led his face on mine and we were in perfect peace until Pyrois let out a rouse laugh; Rolling down on the floor. I glanced up for a brief moment and then petted Aethon's eyes and ears until my brother pulled me up on his chariot. My short time with Aethon had diminished the wrinkles and cresses on my face. My brothers glorious voice rang out as we rode. He told me about visits he had to Sparta and Athens, about the new wives and demigods he's had over the last century, the punishments he'd thrown, the advances in music and literature, art and medicine. I silently listened thinking how much better he has had it then me.

I told him about the hundreds of huntress I had lost over the years, the battles I had won, the monsters I had slain, the filthy mortals that destroy my forests and hunt my friends. After I finished, my brother gripped me by my shoulders and apologized for my loses. I angelically smiled back. For a long period of time none of us spoke. I interrupted the silence by asking him if he had written any songs about me. I great smile instantly spread across his face.

* * *

><p><em>In the moonlight I felt your heart<em>

_Quiver like a bow string's pulse_

_In the moon's pale light_

_You looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun has gone I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Of the things that cry in the dark._

* * *

><p>After he sang in once, I continued to repeat it until we arrived at Mount Olympus. My father, Zeus greeted us himself and escorted us into the grand hall. It was brilliantly bright and colorfully. The floor was covered in diamond and ruby mosaics and the ceiling illustrated the twelve gods of Mount Olympus including myself. I sat down silently on my thrown and waited.<p>

This was the one time every century that every god and goddess gathered together in celebration. The announcements themselves caused unbelievable excitement. Afterwards my brother, Apollo would play a great song; it spoke of the past and the bright future he foresees. When the banquet began I went the sit with my sisters Aphrodite and Athena. Athena had decided not to wear her full plated battle armor. Instead she wore a long dark blue toga. Aphrodite wore what she always did; hundreds of jewel and the most beautiful smile that ever existed. I loved spending time with her because she respected nature and was so easy to talk to, kind and warming. I also got along well with Athena, but she was my exact opposite; she cared deeply about her appearances, never smiled, and talked so seriously. She loved seeing my trees cut down, only to be replaced with houses and departments. The first thing she told me hen we meet was that Athens was expanding and they needed more land. I stared dumb struck at her and thought of screeching, but decided on something else. If I couldn't punish Athena for the destruction of my forest, I'll punish the Athenians!

I spoke none more with Athena, but talked on pleasantly with Aphrodite. We had just seen each other seven years ago so there wasn't very much to talk about. She told me how horrible Hephaestus had been to her, "Why just yesterday," she began, "He replaced my face powder with some type of micro bug! She spontaneously told me every foul deed until I was in such I fit of giggles I collapsed on the floor and began rolling. She scowled at me; I laughed back, but examined her eyes closely the guarantee I was forgiven; apparently I was. She quickly moved on to talk about Adone, a wealthy mortal from Crete. I never truly understand what would attracted him, but decided not to hinder her glib.

When all was over, my uncle Poseidon drive me back to my huntresses. It was obvious they were all waiting for my return. My second in command, Zoë Nightshade bounded toward me and insantly dropped her left knee. She is the daughter of the Titan Atlas and a banished Hesperid for helping the hero Hercules. Her sliver hair matched the color of the moon behind her, as see spoke her amaranthine eyes gazed alternating between the two Absolute Beings in front of her. "Welcome back, Lady Artemis"

* * *

><p>59 Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>The crimson sun slowly set; it reflected it blazing light over the many seas and skies flowing in the world. I gazed at the water flowing around me; every ripple that was made became a different color and looking up the clouds in the sky was reflected that color. It made me think about my life and how I was going to use it. It made me think about what's happened so far. The things I should have done when they happened and the stupid ways I reacted to unimportant things. Back when I was in Sparta, I remembered the lessons I had with Glaucus and my brothers, the fights I picked with Clytemnestra and the many happy times I spent with my mother and father. When I went to Mycenae … And when I met Alalanta. I wanted to change a lot of things in my life, but I even knowing that fact I, Helen of Sparta will never turn back!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I want to thank every one that took the time to read my FanFic.<strong>

**The First Song Is:**

**Latin Moon (By: Mia Martina)**

**The Second Is:**

**Mononoke Hyme (From: Princess Mononoke)**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Artemis and More

**Chapter 1: Artemis and More**

I had expected Eunike to be glad to see me, but she wasn't. The expression on Eunike's face when she saw me was complete horror. Her green eyes grow huge and her mouth dropped open. Her jet black hair swing uncomely left and right as she grabbed me.

She whispered intently, her voice full of command and fear, "HELEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

I stared back at Eunike, hurt and confused. I thousand possibilities of things I could have done wrong rushed through my head. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts it took me minutes to notice another person was in the room with us. She was kneeing before the statue of Apollo, her hands up in praying position. The first thought that ran to my head when I show her was Aphrodite. She wore a plain white chiton, which surprised me; No one would wear something like that into Apollo's home! She most have been around fifteen or sixteen years old, underweight, slender and maybe a little short. Her curly ebony brown hair ran down her shoulders to her wrist line. She had a prominent jaw line and thin rounded nose. I wondered what her eyes would look like and waited eagerly for her to open them.

Slap! "Pull yourself together Lady Helen and get out before you…"

She had stopped short, but it did pull me back to reality. Eunike had never acted this way toward me before. I knew this new person had to be some one important; and ignoring Eunike's warning turned back to stared vigorously at her. I was seconds, but felt so much longer before she moved. She shot up faster than lightning and shattered Apollo's statue to pieces. I was shocked, but not only by her movements. Her eyes wore a dark, cold-hearted blackness; also unlike the peaceful way she was sitting before she held a deep scowl that changed her appearance completely. Immediately, she looked like the statue of Artemis as she shot one of her silver arrows into some unlucky mortal's heart. I had almost jumped to conclusions before realizing she didn't have a single arrow on her. Ione and my teachers had always told me Artemis was never unarmed.

The scarcely beautiful women turned to look at me and suddenly, I felt the ground yanked from under my feet, I collapsed on the stone floor! My entire body felt as though it was paralyzed. She continued to stare down at me, hateful and murderess. I flinched and felt like begging for my life, but I couldn't move-let alone talk! Eunike fell to her knees beside me-at first I thought she was infected to, but realized she was begging.

"I apologize for her unruly behavior and interruption Lady..."

She stopped short again; the stranger had averted her gaze on me and turned to Eunike. I felt like the world was just lifted from my shoulders. I gripped my dagger prepared to charge. Even more shocked-When I looked up I found her smiling. (Actually it was a slight sneering grin, but that didn't change my shock.) I watched in awe as her grin turned into a full fledge smile and her dark eyes grow wider and full of life. Her hair also changed to a golden brown as she bent down to Eunike and swept her back into standing position. She embraced her warmly as if she wore a sister and turned to me.

"Dear Helen, I apologize for any uneasiness I may have caused you; my name is Diana, I am a dryad from Sparta.

"It… It's… It's fine" I stammered out.

Her smile grew even more beautiful. And before I knew it…

* * *

><p>I'm exasperated! I can't recall the last time I felt this stupid! AND THE WORST PART IS I WAS SO ASTONISHED AT THE TIME I COULD'T BE ANGRY ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I've never felt this stupid before, at the time Icouldn't even think rationally. Eunike would never have acted that why toward a dryad. They are insignificant compared to the Pythia! Also how did she change her appearance, only gods can do that! A god, she had to be a god; of great virtual to make Eunike act like that.<p>

* * *

><p>… I had let her walk me into the forest. "The first time I saw you was at Artemis's temple in Sparta, seven years ago. You were having a fight with your sister." I smiled and asked her if she lived near the temple. "Of course, I'm one of the dryads that protect it."<p>

"Has anyone ever seen you?"

"Not mortals"

Talking to her had been… hard. I usually forgot to breathe and was constantly under stress. I walked along on silence for most of the time, but she would always continue talking. As we walked she would stroke to trees so gently, it would have seemed like they were sleeping babies. "If I recalled correctly a demigod planted this tree. It was an old satyr that rescued him." By the time we reached Arethusa's spring she probably recited the history of the entire of the forest. "Do you know how this spring was created? Alpheus, a river god, was in love with Artemis, but he realized that nothing he could do would win her heart. So he decided to try and rape Artemis' attendant Arethusa. The goddess felt pity for her and saved her by transforming Arethusa into a spring in this temple."

I replied "I was told only Artemis herself come to this spring." My voice was shaky and uncontrolled; feeling discomposed I quickly turn into a shade of fulgent red and covered my face.

When I peeked she had a look of candidness that quickly turned to laughter. She eventually suppressed it and responded "I'm afraid your tales are incorrect. However, I don't recommend you coming here alone." After that I watched her drink and wash in the spring, it seemed like she had entered I different world."

Hours went by without each of us saying anything; until "Um… Excuse me Diana, ba… but I think we should return to the temple before it gets dark."

"Alright…" She concluded; she was in a doze until we got back to my hotel. Once again, hours later, I'm completely angry! How! How! How! Could I ever act so STUPID! STUPID!

* * *

><p>Pant… Pant… Pant… (Helen continues to shout and turn her pillows into scrapes of cloth until Castor, Polydeuces and Milo returned.)<p>

The servant devoted rushed to her side, "Lady Helen, did something happen when I was away! Did you get hurt! Are you angry with me! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left today!" Milo was once a slave in Calydon. Helen had freed him for not reporting the wareabouts of Atalanta and because she had swear to give a thanksgiving sacrifice to Artemis. However, his gratitude has caused his to be enslaved to me. "I apologize Lady Helen; what do you need me to do for you? How may I serve you? I stared at him contently, thinking about how to reply, but Polydeuces quickly pulled me into a tight grip and dragged me out of the room.

I was confused, at first; was he angry at me because I tore up the room, but then I saw a streak of pure excitement on this breaded face. He and Castor lad me out far away from anyone's view then blatted out, "Demigods!"

"What?" I was as puzzled as my voice showed it.

"Demigods!" He repeated; he almost danced with glee. This was worse than the time he found out the Pythia would see him right away.

"Castor and I noticed all the priests acting strange, so we decided to investigate!"

Castor began the same look of fire, "We listened in on a few conversations and relieved they are all coming here! Every single demigod!"

"And this time they are real ones!" Polydeuces added

My puzzlement transformed into elicitment!

"When?" I realized my voice was squeaky and childlike, but I didn't care!

My brothers eagerly explained everything they heard. I listened acquisitively. "A real son of Hermes, here, right now" I was nearly jumping up and down. "Where, can we meet him?" That struck my brothers back a feet, "Helen, he is the son of a god. And we don't even know where he is staying." My eyes must have flashed as I speed past my brothers to the inn keeper! They followed in a hurry. I burst into in his room, no elegance or maturely. Emotionally out of breath I stammered out, "Can I see a list of all the people that have come to this inn yesterday or today?" It wasn't a question and a lot more of a command as I watched the bewildered inn keeper handed me his order book. My brothers also rushed into the room. Polydeuces looked appalled. Castor looked impressed. He asked the inn keeper if any of his customers acted strange. "Why yes." The inn keeper replied slowly still looking shocked. "He was a tall, thin, handsome boy. A little dirty carried a strange sword." All three of us leaned in, "Did he act strange?" The inn keeper nodded again and began, "He was very cautious, wouldn't even drink tea."

"Name!" I demanded.

The inn keeper looked scared now, "Is he a fugitive noble princess? I had no idea! If I did I wouldn't have…"

"Name!" Castor interrupted sternly. Polydeuce didn't care about appearances anymore, he was going to wave his hands up and down!

"It's the strange one on the top, Luke." The inn keeper looked petrify.

Polydeuce and I ran out the door, listening to Castor explain there was nothing wrong with him behind us.

We came to a stop right in front of his door. I ran my fingers though my hair and looked scarcely at my clothes. Polydeuce reconstructed his armor, beaming with pride. Castor got there just in time and we opened the door. Inside, on the bed, was a very young man, he had golden-brown hair and was one-hundred percent handsome. He looked around at us, clearly well experienced. He spoke in a strictly cocky tone, "Good evening, may I help you with something?"

I stared; son of Hermes was a definite possibility. I doubted he was a fighter, because he was as thin as a cucumber. Castor was the first to speak, "Are you he son of Hermes?" My head swelled, to straight forward! "No." He replied, his voice as calm, but his eyes grow protective and fierce. Polydeuce intruded, "We overheard priests talking about you and wanted to investigate." My head swelled more, Polydeuce would never talk like this, but it made Luke relax. "Alright." He agreed, then he vanished from the bed and appeared behind us. I fell to the floor and Polydeuce burned with admiration. Castor eagerly added, "I couldn't even see you!" Luke smiled, "I guess."

We took a walk outside. Polydeuce looked like he was about to spill. Luke's first statement was rather strange, "I would appreciate it, if you reframed from telling anyone that I'm a demigod." My brothers quickly agreed, but I intended to know why. My voice became suddenly sweet as I asked, "Why?" Luke looked stringed to answer, which won me horrid looks for my brothers. "Let's just say, anyone that openly declares he is a demigod will always be a fake."

Castor nudged him to tell about the monsters he has fought, he didn't look happy, but told. "A gorgon, about fifty Cyclops and a lot of Telkhines." He replied grubby. "What are they Cyclops like?" Polydeuce immediately added. "There big and powerful, but slow and stupid." Replied Luke, this time smiling. "Have you ever met your father?" Castor added. Luke looked uncomfortable, but said, "Yes, I met him a lot of times." My brothers asked about conquests and monsters, but I had one question prepared. "Did you know there was a goddess here?" Luke genuinely smiled, "Lady Artemis…" I froze and felt my brothers do the same. Of course, Mother and Father had always talked of her like a demon. Luke continued "…have you meet her? She's actually really nice."

"Nice." Castor whispered, "Really?"

"Of course," added Luke, "You should learn by now the truth always steps aside for a good story. If I catch one man spreading false lies about Lady Artemis, I'll ring their neck."

I have never felt more relieved. With everything that has happened I should know by now, stories never hold the complete truth. "We met when I visited Eunike this morning. She blow up one of Apollo's statues." My brothers gasped, but Luke didn't look surprised. "I heard they meet up and had a little fight. I suspect there will be a solar eclipse soon."

"Solar eclipse?" I questioned.

"The moon covers the sun, it happens every time they get into a real fight." I shuddered at the thought; then Castor asked what they fight about. The answer was swift and easy, another women. "She's not the only one angry." Luke, who didn't what to talk to us before seemed to be enjoying himself. "I suspect that's why Michael didn't get here before me. He's Apollo's son and is furious his mother can be blown aside so easily!"

"I understand." Castor consorted, "If father dumped Mother for another women I'd knock his brains hard.

Polydeuce asked, "Was there anything wrong with his mother?" Another simple answer wrinkles.

We must have all looked disgusted because Luke spent time pet talking us. He was an awesome person and we quickly grow confortable with each other. He showed us his fighting style and how his shoes sprouted wings in fly. It was amazing! I asked him about the other demigods and he promised he would introduce them the moment they arrived.

**Three Days Later**

The four of us were talking together when a huge crack appeared on the ground and an army of skeletons drive out. My brothers drew their swords, but Luke wesladed and said, "I expected you to be the last one to get here." A drearily boy with messy black hair and pale face road a skeleton horse out of the hole. He looked around the same age as Luke and would have been very handsome if he didn't look like he hadn't slept in a century and was in a really bad mood. Luke gestured toward him and said, "Everyone this is Draco D. Angelo, son of Hades."

My stomach turned slightly as I said, "Hades." No one replied. The skeleton soldiers bowed and left, when all that remained was the horse and his rider that hole in the ground closed up. The skeleton horse regained its skin and looked like a black beauty. Draco dismounted his horse and scowled at Luke. "You TOLD someone!" He demanded. Luke only laughed, "Relax kid they found me."

"Kid?" Castor questioned

Luke turbulently frowned, "He is four years younger than me. Remember!"

All three of us burst out laughing, but before we finished Draco collapsed.

**Hours Later (Back at the inn)**

"You idiot!" Luke was going frantic, "What were you thinking using your powers like this? You could have died!" Unfortunately, the topic had zero or no affect Draco. He redundantly said he was sorry in a wearisome, platitudinous tone; that suggested abstraction. Braying his head from time to time to panoply his attention. Luke had snagged Draco into bed and refused to see him out. Meanwhile Draco aspiring the apparition that he was alright pleaded to be acquitted.

My brothers, who just couldn't hold their licker in such a seen, would splinter in fits of laugher on the floor.

**Two Days Later**

It was a sunny afternoon, Apollo road hazily across to horizon, in a partly irretrievable tone. He was on his way to see his half-sister Aphrodite. They had always gotten along, no matter how different their mothers wore. So why, He regarded, does Michael resent his new sister. When I last visited the great city of Athens I fallen in love with an actress named, Agape Lonen, her name had meant love; the shining reason for all things done into the world. She was a very kind-hearted women, jet black hair that ran all the way to her base; which wagged forward whenever she walked. Her star-gazing eyes gleamed out like they wore shining. Agape was pregnant now and my latest prophesy was that of the baby being a young girl that resembled her mother in every way! "We will name her Jasmine," I had declared it day, "Jasmine for the flowers and stars that surround to universe." (…) Phlegonon interrupted my train of thought, by letting out a wail. I looked down at her sternly and regained my momenta. She had badly injured her leg the last time I drive in a doze, so for her sack I wouldn't think about these affairs until I got to Afrodisias.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Delphi (Polydeuces)<strong>

I woke up in the morning, feeling incredible. These last five days have been like a dream come true. It first I was so professional and careful, but the more I began to understand Luke, Draco and the Demigod world the more confortable I felt keeping their secrets and playing their games. The first thing to learn was that if you are a demigod you have to pretend you aren't. You do this because demigods are always under the attack of monster. The second thing is that just because they lied tough lives, doesn't me they aren't still people. Luke and Draco could do anything when they put their minds to it. The third thing is to never judge people because of their parents, Draco is really cool! I've really learned to say my mind and act free around them, so today I was going to ask about the other demigods and what is happening with Apollo!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize, but I don't plan to finish this story...


End file.
